Bianca's Return
by Athena Sage
Summary: Bianca has decided to try for rebirth. Returning to the mortal world is one thing and forgetting everything is another. Will Bianca ever find Nico? What happens if she does...
1. Rebirth

**Hey guys, I decided to try a new story. This one is based on Bianca. Pleases R&R and if you like it follow. So here is the prologue…**

"Bianca," A voice sugar-coated in warmth called. Bianca turned around to find herself facing her father.

"Father," she ran over and hugged him.

No one would have expected the Lord of the Dead to be so father-like, but yes, he was a great father and Bianca grew to love him.

"Bianca," he continued after she had finished hugging him. "I think you should, um… move on." The last part sounded a little like a question more than a statement.

"Move on?" she asked.

"Yes, like rebirth or something." Her dad sounded a little apprehensive, but of course which father would not.

"But Nico-" Hades cut Bianca off.

"Yes, Nico _used _to need you, but now he's older, he's capable of handling things in his own hands." Hades reasoned with his beloved daughter.

Bianca considered it for a moment; she was not just yet about to give in to her father.

"But if I am reborn you know I'll become a demigod." She said, considering the next move.

"Yes," Hades calmly replied.

"And… and I may not be your daughter anymore." It was a painful move but she needed to convince Hades to give up rebirth for her. After an awkward moment of silence, Hades sighed, "Yes, but it's all for the greater good."

She gave her dad a pointed look.

"If you continue staying here and not choose to be reborn, you'll go mad trying to help Nico and believe me, that is the last thing I want."

"But Dad, I-" Before Bianca could say anymore, her dad abruptly said, "Consider and meet me by the rebirth portal if you want."

With this, Hades disappeared.

* * *

Bianca sat cross-legged in her room, thinking over the offer. _If I try for rebirth, I will become a demigod and I may be able to meet Nico again. _One other part of her mind argued, _but you will not recognise him! _

Bianca stood up and decided to meet Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf at the side of the fields of Elysium. She walked past a few rows of Victorian-styled villas, roman mansions, "people" playing in the streets; the whole place was filled with laughter.

Bianca found Silena leaning on Charles's arm.

"Hey." Silena greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi," she warmly said and found herself chatting with them.

When the sun was setting and the day was about to end, Bianca asked them, "Should I try for rebirth?"

Silena frowned, "I'm not sure, I mean it may be better for you."

"I think you should go for it," Charles grinned as he spoke to her.

_Maybe, _she mused in her mind, _just maybe._

* * *

Bianca found herself standing in front of the portal a few hours later.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath.

She waited for her dad to appear, though she still was not sure if she wanted to do this.

"So have you made your decision?" Hades's voice came from behind her.

"Yes, I think I want to do it." Bianca turned to face Hades and could see the care on his face.

"If you try for rebirth, I'll keep that promise that you requested." Hades assured his daughter and Bianca nodded.

It was something that she had requested from Hades, one that would close the age gap between her and Nico and possibly ensure that she would meet him.

Hades stroked her cheek and whispered, "No matter whose daughter you turn out to be, you will always be a daughter to me. "

A tear slipped down the corner of Bianca's cheek.

"Dad, I love you. You are the greatest Dad ever."

She hugged her father, the last hug as father and daughter they would have.

"Goodbye Bianca." And Bianca heard no more as she stepped into the portal.

_Goodbye Dad._

**I hope you guys liked that. Reviews are most welcome and please follow if you like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, even though I won't be updating this story… you can always check out my others.**

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Stolen

**Hi guys, my exams are over. Hooray! OK, I'm a little excited over that fact. I just did a quick scan through my previous chapter and I decided to write the next one. A big thank you to all of you for waiting for me to upload this chapter. I really want to know if you guys will like me to inform you when the next chapter will be posted or have a certain day of the week to post.**

_ Chapter 2: Stolen_

There was a cry emitted from the nursery, a baby's cry. It sounded like the tinkling of bells, soft and delicate. The nursery was decorated with tiny bells here and there and pink wallpaper. In the middle of it sat a white cradle and in it was a three month old baby. She fell silent as a soft wind blew in and caressed her cheeks that held a pinkish tint to them. Inhaling slightly through her nose, the baby giggled as she sniffed in the warm ocean breeze. And then, she cried once more when the soothing scent disappeared out the other window of the nursery. She called for attention once more, knowing that she would have it sooner or later.

"I'll call you back hun, the baby's crying."

"OK Susan, I'll hear more of that new Hermes bag you bought later."

"Later, bye!" Susan Ross smiled as she placed the phone back into the cradle and the table rocked slightly from the sudden weight. It was an old, wooden side table that was shaky and its legs and threatened to fall over anytime. Susan straightened the table that was still wobbling on its skinny legs and headed towards the nursery.

"Ah, my little sweetheart is awake." Susan lifted the tiny baby tenderly from the cradle. This action immediately seized the baby's crying and Susan grinned. The baby started to giggle as Susan tickled her chin and she grabbed a lock of Susan's hair. The baby twirled her mother's wavy, auburn hair round her chubby index finger and tugged at it. "Ouch, not too rough sweetheart."

With the baby in her arms, Susan Ross walked over to the sofa and turned on the television, switching it to the news channel. There was a hurricane on the TV and Susan sighed. "I wonder what your father's doing now, my child."

The baby seemed not to notice her mother's frustration and continued playing with her hair. In the little child's eyes, this was where she was always meant to be and she loved the fact that she was right there at that moment with her mother. The attention that she had been craving for had been given to her and she giggled again as her mother placed her on the couch, tickling her on the stomach. Little did she know that her mother did not have her full attention on her, instead, she stared at the TV, searching for the little girl's father. Searching for any tiny detail that he could be somewhere out there, searching for…

The phone rang; the sound startled Susan for a little while. But, after a moment, she got to her feet and headed towards the phone. The young child soon seemed to realise what was going on and her eyes followed her mother's movements intently. Curious and calm at the same time as she watched her mother pick up the phone.

"Hello," Susan answered the phone in a cheery tone, expecting her friend that she had talked to just now. However, the line on the other side just crackled and then cut off. Susan was dumbfounded and found it weird that the person on the other line had hung up.

"Perhaps Blair just entered a car park or something," She murmured to herself, seemingly unconvinced. Susan lifted her phone from her ear and checked the caller ID of the person on the other side of the line. There was none and Susan panicked for a little while. The doorbell rang and the sound echoed around the whole apartment. Susan tensed and then walked towards it, her movements robotic and forced.

The word 'danger' spun around in Susan's mind, turning circles and circles. Never in her life had she felt so worried and hesitant. Her legs moved her to the door, but yet her mind was pondering whether she should have even headed towards the door.

"It's all in your mind Susan, get over that fear of yours." She tried to convince herself, but failed. The worry bubbled up inside her with every step towards the door. _Why do I feel so uneasy and scared? _Susan asked herself and when she reached the door, she hesitated.

Susan's hand hovered over the metal handle of the wooden main door. _Should I open it? _Susan thought of how easy it was to open and close the door every single day to plenty of her friends, it was just that easy. She reached out a little more, towards the lock of the door. In one click she could open it and then everything would be fine. But, why did she feel so uneasy?

Fear seized her stomach and made it churn rapidly. Susan had no idea what to do, to open the door or not. One side of her mind screamed at her, _'DANGER! Don't open that door', _on the other hand, the other side of her mind said in a cool and composed voice, _'Just open it like you do every single day. It's easy. What are the chances of it being something bad?' _The doorbell rang again.

Susan squeezed her eyes shut and she thought over her two choices. _Just open it Susan, _the cool voice persuaded her and she clicked the lock open. The second voice came too late. _'DANGER!' _it screamed at her, but its voice was drowned out by the cheery, bubbly voice of a young lady outside Susan's door.

"Hi, you must be Susan."

"I am," Susan confirmed, surprised by the woman knowing her name.

"I will like you to hand over your daughter."

"My daughter, why?"

"Just hand her over."

Susan could feel worry flood through every vein in her body and she did not feel safe at once. This young lady was freaking her out. She examined the lady. Her dark hair was tied up in a business-like and in her hand was a briefcase. And then she realised why this woman was scaring her so much, the fact that she knew her name was one factor and the other was because she wanted her daughter.

"No," Susan replied, trying to keep herself from lurching away from the door.

The next thing she knew, five claws protruded from her stomach and she felt to the floor, gasping in pain when they came out of her body.

"You…" She muttered in a weak voice, her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground. The young lady stepped over her body with ease and calmly strode over to where the baby was lying down.

The last Susan saw was black spots swarming her vision and the baby in the lady's arms.

**Did you like it? Review, follow and favourite! Also, remember to tell me if you want me to inform you on the next posting day or have a fixed posting day.**

**Athena Sage**


End file.
